Some software developers have used APIs by which third party computing devices may call a particular functionality at a given location. In response to sending such an API call, a response is provided to the third party computing device or database.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.